Happily Ever After
by pachirisu
Summary: DarkCastleShipping, in the style of Sleeping Beauty


**Sleeping Beauty**

One upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a princess was born, going by the name of Caitlin. Her parents were the king and queen, loving rulers of their Kingdom.

At the christening of the baby princess, six fairies were invited to be godmothers to the girl. They each had their own name, and offered gifts to the princess. The Fairy of Angelic Temperament gave Caitlin her gift, in the form of a Russian Doll. The Fairy of Beauty gives her gift, symbolized by a vanity case. The Fairy of Grace bestows her gift, giving Caitlin a pair of ballet shoes. The Fairy of Song gives Caitlin the gift of music, in the shape of a flute. The Fairy of Wisdom gives the Princess a book, symbolising her gift. Lastly, the Lilac Fairy gives her gift: truth and virtue. The King and Queen were delighted at the gifts their daughter received.

However, the royals had overlooked one fairy; Shauntal. She appeared suddenly, enraged at the lack of invitation. She was offered a seat, put didn't get a golden casket like the other fairies. She then bestowed her gift.

"I suppose I should give the darling princess a gift too," she said, wandering over to the cradle where the Caitlin was lying. "At the age of sixteen, Caitlin will prick her finger on a spindle and die!" She cackled evilly. The whole room was shocked. Only one person stood up to help: the Lilac Fairy.

"No! I will reverse the curse! Instead of dying, the princess will fall asleep for 100 years!"

Shauntal nodded, disappearing from the room immediately.

The kingdom went into a deep panic after hearing the news of the curse. The King banned all spinning wheels and spindles, burning them in a fire. Anyone who was still in possession of a spindle after the ban would be sentenced to death. The King would do anything to protect his daughter.

As Caitlin's sixteenth birthday drew nearer, the King and Queen became increasingly worried. There was no way the prophecy would come true, there were no spindles in the kingdom. They had kept her away from them all her life, but what would happen if somehow there was still one in the kingdom?

On the day of her Birthday, Caitlin wandered through the castle, looking in the rooms she'd never been in before. They were mostly the same, guest rooms, store rooms, rooms for servants. She came across one with a servant in it, spinning wool on a spindle.

"Good evening, Royal Highness," the old woman said with a toothy smile.

"Good evening. May I ask you what you are doing?" the princess replied, returning the smile.

"I am spinning wool, to make clothes."

"Oh, how lovely! Would you mind teaching me how to do this?"

"Certainly, princess." The old woman told Caitlin to sit beside her, showing her how to spin the sheep's wool along the length of the spindle. Then she handed the Princess the spindle, and watched carefully as she had a go herself. After a few spins, the princess caught her finger on the end of the spindle. She soon fell asleep on the seat in this secluded room.

The old woman rid herself of the disguise, revealing herself to be Shauntal. She fled the castle before anyone had a chance to find out what happened.

The Lilac Fairy became concerned when it came to dinner and she couldn't locate Caitlin. She searched the castle until she found the princess, collapsed on the chair, spindle in hand. She brought her to her room, lying her on her bed. Then, she put everyone else in the castle to sleep, and enclosed the castle in a blanket of brambles.

For one hundred years, the castle stood still, silent, the people inside unchanging.

A horse come riding past the castle, a prince from a nearby castle on it's back. His name is Grimsley, and he knows there's something inside. He cuts down the thick layers of brambles, until he reaches the wooden door. He kicks it in, and walks past the unconscious bodies. He checks to see if they're dead, but feels their pulse. However, he can't wake the sleeping people up.

He ventures up the stairs, checking in all the rooms. He finds more people, but is unable to awaken them.

Then he finds the room with the princess.

Her blonde hair is fanned out around her, her hands across her stomach. Her eyes are closed, her breathing steady. He find her interesting, to say the least. He leans down and gently kisses her on the lips, then smirks, and backs up.

Caitlin's eyes flicker open, and she yawns, sitting up straight. She blinks at Grimsley, who bows deeply, and offers his hand to help her up. She takes it.

Slowly, one by one, the residents of the castle wake up, and the brambles outside recede. The Lilac Fairy congratulates Grimsley, and the King and Queen arrange the wedding their Princess dreamed about for one hundred years.

The castle that lay quiet for a century rang out with singing, dancing and happiness, as the prince and princess were finally united.

And of course, they lived happily ever after.

…

**Fairy Tales are hard to retell. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and expect more to come!~**


End file.
